A Wondeful Mistake
by Miss.Knit.X
Summary: Bella had the best night shes ever had wrapped in Carlisle arm. But with that came concequencys. AH. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

BPOV

"You really need to get laid" My friend Roselie pointed it out to me. As If I didn't already know. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Seriously though how longs it been?" God I wish she would just shut up already. I wish I never even came out now. I mean whats the point in putting on a short cute black dress with my 5 inch heels if know one is even going to notice me. My lifes pretty depressing incase you haven't already notice

"How long whats been Rose?" I said with a sigh as I downed my drink.

"You know since you got any?" I just looked at her and replied back by saying

"I'm just going to go to the ladies"

As I was walking to the bathroom, I noticed a really nice looking man looking my way. So I lifted me eyebrow at him in a flirty way and continued to walk towards the bathroom. When I was there I started to think when was the last time I did have sex. It must have been months. I really do need to get laid. So when I walked out I look towards where that man had been and I was disappointed when e was gone.

"Looking for me?" A voice next to me said making me jump. As I turned I relised it was the man from before. My mood lifted almost instantly.

"Urm no why would you think that" I decided that I wouldn't let him know I was interested. He just smirked at me. So I just started to walk towards the bar with a little more movement in my hips then whats needed. My eye catched Rosalies and she wiggles her eyebrows at me so I rolled my eyes in return. I relised that Emmett, her boyfriend has arrived. So that means I dont need to worry about Rose.

As I got to the bar I order myself a vodka and coke.

"Hi I'm carlisle" Carlisle said from beside me.

"Bella" I hold my hand out to him hoping he would take it. He did and brought it t his lips and kissed my hand. I secretly wished he was kissing some where else but I kept that to my self.

"So wheres your boyfriend?"He asked me.

"I dont have a boyfriend actually i'm here with my friends, Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett" He just looked at me.

"What?" I asked him strangly.

"I just cant believe you dont have a boyfriend, your just to beautiful" I blushed. I haven't blushed in years and here I was blushing over this man..

So after 3 more drinks I probably knew everything a out this man. He 37 years old which is a bit older than I am. I'm 26 incase you was wondering. He has 2 teenage kids which I still makinh my mind up whether I like that or not. Hes parents died when he was 20 so thats something we had in commen. My parents didn't die they just simply didnt want me anymore. By the time 1:00 rolled around he was still here charming me. Bt I didn't relise the time until Rosalie and Emmett came over to annouce they was leaving.

"Already?" I ask them.

"Bells it 1 o clock" Emmett laughed. "Some of us do actually have to work in the morning" I looked down disappointed in myself again. I hear Rosalie hit him in the back of the head. "Omg I'm sorry Bella! I didnt relise" He said.

"Its okay things like these heppen all the time" I repied back. Emmett just smiled back sadly.

"Anyway where going. Are you coming with us are staying?"

I look at Carlisle and he just said

"She staying" And looked at me with approval. So I just smiled and nodded. As they was walking away Carlisle inched closer to me.

"What was all that about?" He said while stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I just lost my job recently thats all" I said this while looking down. Losing my job has got to be one of the toughest things I've ever gone through. All because of my stupid fuck boss. Carlisle knew I didnt want to talk about it so he ordered me another drink instead. After another 2 drinks he finally ask me "Do you wanna get out of here?" I obviously nod and smiled brightly at him and he smiled back and leaned down and place a gentle kiss on my lips and I kissing him back. So then he takes my hand and leads me toward the door.

Once we reach my appartment he tells me to lead him to the bedroom. Once we get there he wraps his arms around my waiste and starts to kiss me. Then he slide his hand towards the zipper of my dress and zip it down. So now my dress is on the floor along with his shirt and pants leaving us both in our underwear. He then slowly takes my thong off and his underwear. You can use your imagination for the rest. But by the time we finsihed it was early hours of the morning. That night I slept for the whole night wrapped in Carlisle arms. I just hoped that he was still here in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Chapter Two

When I woke up in the morning I felt something heavy over my waist. I slowly open my eyes and was greeted by Carlisle bright blue eyes. I smiled at hime and he smiled back. He leaned towards me and kissed me slowly.I pulled away first.

"Morning" I said in a croaky voice.

"Morning beautiful" He replied in a cheeraful voice. We stayed in bed all morning just laying there talking about nothing in particular.

"Wheres the bathroom?" He asked me. I show him where it is and he then gets out of bed completely naked and walked to the bathroom. I couldnt help but stare at his arse as he walk. Once the door was shut I heard a buzzin sound so I sat up and looked where it was coming from. It was Carlisles pants. I decided t wait till he comes out to tell him. It can be that urgent. Once Carlisle comes out he walks back to the bed and starts kissing me again. When we started getting out of breathe, he started kissing up and down my neck. But then I remembered hes phone and started to push him away.

"Stop pushing me away"He said in a desperate voice.

"But your phone went off before" I said trying to push away from him. But failing.

"Ohh" He said while getting of the bed and walking toward his phone. I then decided to get out of bed while walking toward the bathroom. Once I finished I came out to find Carlisle in the middle of getting dresses.

"What are you doing?" I said trying not to sound to disappointed.

"I'm so sorry but I have to get going. That was my kids on the phone. They've been wondering where i've been all night" He said with a sad smile.

"Ohh well thats understandable" I then walk towards my closet and pulled out my bra and put thong on. I then felt two arms snake around my waist. I sighed and leaned back and put my head on his shoulder.

"I wish I never have to leave you" He whispered to me.

"We'll see each other again. Wont we?" I asked him.

"Of course we will. I'm never going to leave you alone now." He spun me around and started kissing me. I started to undo his top again but before I got half way, he pulled away.

"I'm really sorry baby but I really have to go" I pouted at him and his kissed it away.

I pulled a long top on and followed him towards the living room. I saw him pulling his shoes on. I leaned against the door frame and watched him. Once he finished he started walking towards me and give me a card. I looked at him with confusion and looked down on it, it said '_Carlisle Cullen 555-098-234.' _I looked at him and smiled.

"I already have yours from last night so i'll call you later when I get a break from Edward and Alice" I just smiled at him and followed him towards the door. He step out and turned round so I leaned down and give him a final kiss goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

BPOV

"I want to know everything" Rosalie demanded from me. We was sat outside of a little café.

"It was the best night f my life!" I told her.

"Wow that good huh?" She said rather impressed.

"Better" She smiled back. It has been 2 weeks and I still hasn't heard from him. But I just keep telling myself that hes busy.

"So have you seen him since" Rosalie asked innocentely. Instead of replieing I just nodded my head instead. Rose just smiled sadly at me.

"Maybe hes busy" and that was the end of the Carlisle discussion. As I was drinking my coffee, my gaze traveled across the street. I saw Carlisle and two other people who I can only presume wehere his kids, Alice and Edward.

"Omg look Rose theres Carlisle! What should I Do?" I said rather nervously. Rosalie spun her head round to where I was looking and her mouth dropped open.

"Thats Carlisle!?" I just nodded in replie.

"Hes hot" She stated the obviouse. So I just nodded in return. Carlisle must of felt eyes watching him so he turned to were we was and smiled at us. Me and rose shot our head round and looked at each other and just smiled.

"Hey ladies" I looked up toward the voice and there was my Carlisle.

"Ohh Carlisle what are you doing here" I jump up and he hugged me.

"I missed you" He wispered in my ear so only I could hear him. "I missed you too" He smiled warmly at me.

"To answer your question me and Alice and Edward where going shopping. School starts again soon." As he said this my gaze wondered toward the 2 people.

"Hi i'm Bella" I introduced myself.

"Ohh I know who you are! I'm Alice" As she said this Carlisles head snapped towards her and stared at her in disbelif. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm Edward by the way"I looked up at Edward and shaked his I remembered Rosalie.

"Ohh Rosalie this is Carlisle and his kids, Alice and Edward." Rosalie held her hand to Carlisle and her grabbed it and kissed her hand. Rosalie actually blushed. HA. So its not just me then. After all the introductions where done Rose said she had to get going. So I hugged her goodbye and started walking with Carlisle to do some shopping with them. After an hour I relised that the Cullens have money. The amount of things they are buying is just outragous. So after 3 hours of shopping! I finally called it a day.

"I think I better get going." Carlisle looked very disappointed.

"Come to dinner with me first. Please?" The look on Carlisles face was just heart breaking. So here I was sat in a diner next to Carlisle while Alise continued dragging Edward shopping with her.

"So what you've been up to?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry I didnt phone baby but i've been so busy" I reached over and took his hand. He smiled at me and lifted my hand to his lips and kissed them.

"So now what?" I asked Carlisle. After I asked that I suddenly started to feel like I was going to be sick. So I ran to the ladies room and vomited all of todays food. When I came back out Carlisle was stood right outside waiting for me. He opened his arms for me so I walked right into them. It felt so good being in his arms again.

"How you feeling?" He sounded really concerned.

"I think I just want to go home. I'm really sorry." And I was really sorry.

"Hey dont worry about it." Carlisle made a move to kiss me but I stopped him. He then looked really confused.

"I've just been sick. I'm sure you dont want me kissing you." I explain to him.

"I dnt care about that. Now come here" He said while dragging me closer t him. He then leaned down and started kissing me. We both pulled away at the same time. Then Carlisle hugged me closer while resting his head on top of mine.

"Will you please take me home now?" Iwhispered to him.

"Of course baby" So he takes my hand and leads me toward his car, which I have never seen before. It was a white Range Rover. Nice. As he was driving me home, he never let go of my hand. When we got to my huse, I ased him does he want to come in for a bit and he said yes. So once we got inside, I again had t run to the bathroom because I was being sick again. I just dont understand why though, I never get sick. But theres always a first thing for everything. When I walk back in, I see Carlisle n the couch. So I walk over and sit next to him. He then wraps hes arms around me and carries me to the bedroom, where we spent our day cuddleing.

Just as I was about to fall asleep in Carlisles arms again, I suddenly remembered I haven't had my period this month. Omg I'm pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

BPOV

_Omg what_ _I'm a going to do. I cant be pregnant. _I kept saying this to myself all night while Carlisle slept peacefully without a care in the world. Will Carlisle even want another Child, he already has 2. _How about if he makes me get rid of it. _No Carlisle wouldn't do that. Would he?

It was about 4 o clock by the time I got to sleep that night. But by the time I woke up, I was alone in bed.  
"Carlisle!" I shouted.

"Good morning baby. Sleep well?" When he asked me that my mind suddenly started to panic. _Should I tell him now that I think i'm pregnant. Maybe he already knows we didn't even use comdoms._

"Baby are you okay?" He askedme concerned.

"I think i'm pregnant" I gasped. I couldn't believe I just said that. My hand shot up to my mouth.

"Wait- what? You think – you think your pregnant?" He ask me

"Well i've missed my period so and I keep being sick so" I shrug my shoulders.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No it only came to my mind last night" I told him

"Well i'll go buy one." He kissed me goodbye and leaves.

As I wait anxiously, I couldn't help thin of Carlisle taking care of _our_ baby. _God I hope i'm pregnant_. No I cant be pregnant I dont even have a job yet. Now that gets me thinking about what _Paul, _my boss did.

_As I walked into the primary school I worked at, I couldn't help but look at paul from a distance. He was just so attractive. Brown hair, muscles and nice arms what you just wanted them to be wrapped around you while cuddleing in bed. I sighed as I walked to my classroom. As I was setting up my room for the students, I didnt relise that paul had walked in till I felt his arms around me. I gasped and dropped the books in my hands._

"_Good morning gorgeous" He said to me. _

"_Paul what are you doing" I said while trying to pull away. I knew it was wrong to do because hes my boos and you shouldn't have sex with your boss. But one thing led to another and now where putting out clothes back on. But I thought that this would change things between us. Boy was I wronge. Once we was dressed he just walk straight towards the door and didn't look back. I cried for hours, till evantually I got sent home. I just felt like a whore. _

_But it got worse, when I walked into work the next day I immeditaly got fired because someone found out about what we did and threatened to report him. So he decided to just have me fire. _

I was that bust daydreaming that I didn't relise Carlisle was back. See Carlisle would never do that to me. He bought three different test all made from three different companies. I took all of them.

While we was waiting, Carlisle took both my hands in hes and look me in the eyes with so much love it nearly made me cry.

"Whatever happens just know that i'm going to be with you every step of the way and i'll never leave you alone." He said to me

"Promise?" I asked him. Suddenly feeling scared and vuneralble.

"Promise" He promised. And with that he finally give me a proper kiss.

Then I heard the buzzing of his phone. That ment that its been 3 minuites. Which means we can look.

We both looked at each other.

"You wanna do it or should I?" Carlisle asked me.

"No you should do it." I chewed me finger nails while I watched him get up and walked t the counter where the pregnency test where.

"What does it say?" I all but yelled at him.

"You're...


End file.
